Ripper
Ripper is revealed to be the true identity of the murderer behind the missing children incident. appearance His true appearance and name when he was alive is unknown but he is shown by FNaF 3 to have a cleft chin when seeing his corpse in FNaF 3. He is depicted in minigames as a tall lanky figure represented by a completely purple sprite with a large grin and either glowing white or black eyes. In his current state, he is shown as a tall and lanky man who wears a black trenchcoat, black sweatpants, black gloves, and black Merrils shoes on his feet along with black socks. It is implied he has some kind of protective shell or body armor on underneath his coat and pants protecting his exposed organs and exoskeleton body from the natural world. As well as helping him fit his gloves and socks. He wears a black brimmed hat on his head and wears a skull mask with yellow eyes on his face in order to protect his face from anything that could possibly harm it. His skin under the mask clothing and armor appears to be a red color and seems to be rotting and decaying, hence his death in the Springtrap suit in FNaF 3, and has thus since been decaying while his soul inhabited the metal endoskeleton now bound to the flesh. story During the fire of Fazbear's Fright. Springtrap's outer suit got destroyed, thus Springtrap, his body now unprotected, had to find a way to shield himself from dangers natural or unnatural. He eventually made a protective shell after stealing bulletproof vests from the Hurricane Police Department, he then ventured to his old house and put on some protective yet concealing clothing and then broke into a Halloween party store and stole a skull mask that was on sale and put on the mask. Then he went out to continue his quest to find the legendary remnant gauntlet, which, once in one's possession, could give one control over life, death, and the souls of the restless on the earth as well as the souls of limbo and purgatory. death During a fight with Sammy Emily, desperate to avenge the death of his sister and holding the remnant gauntlet that will access the full power of the remnant. Sammy sets the Fazbear warehouse on fire. In there Sammy and Ripper both burn in the fire and are the subsequently caught in a state that is just in between the verge of life and death. Sammy and Ripper then fight while in a suspended earth state, where everything around them is balloting yet they aren't phased nor seen nor affected by the physical world, almost like a spectator mode in a game. They continue to kick each other in this state until Sammy runs into the glitch. Ripper chases after him, landing them in a strange tunnel with icey spruce trees and water, then Sammy runs into another glitch and Ripper chases after him, this time they enter a wavy distorted world with a black ground and snow covered oak trees. Sammy then runs into another glitch and Ripper chases him. Then they are in a gloomy tunnel with oak trees made completely out of dark matter. Then Sammy is cornered on the trunk of a tree and Ripper grabs him by the neck, preparing to kill the kid and retrieve the remnant gauntlet. But Sammy then whistled a strange tune and then smiled as then another glitch appeared and through the glitch a fishing hook latched onto Ripper, but before he could react the fishing rod pulled him down. As the glitch opened up farther he could see that the glitch lead to a burning forest with a lake that seemed to also serve as a deep dark pit, and the one behind the fishing rod was a scaley red crocodile (Old Man Consequences) who sat on a rock who seemed to sit on two legs. Then Ripper was pulled into the glitch and into the lake as old man consequences smiled and the glitch sealed, only leaving enough time for Sammy to run up the previous glitches before those glitches sealed themselves as well. Category:Pg's OC's